


Welcome Home

by chocolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, HP: EWE, M/M, PWP, Top!Harry, bit of switching later on, bottom!Severus, domestic snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: It’s been a long two weeks. Severus is glad Harry’s finally home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone's support on my first snarry fic, hope this second one doesn't disappoint either :) unfortunately, there's not much of a plot in this one either :3

There are days when Severus can’t stand the image of Harry in his full auror outfit - the tight black leather pants, the fitted red auror top, knee high dragonhide boots, red robes billowing behind him with each step he takes; nope Severus just can’t stand it.

It makes him hot. Uncomfortable. Horny.

Today that feeling is stronger than usual as he drinks in the sight of Harry Potter standing in the doorway in the outfit just described, the clothes a bit rumpled and torn here and there, but still the complete set nevertheless.

It definitely doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that he hasn’t seen the younger man in over two weeks; the reason for this being, Harry has been on another one of his dangerous missions with the head of the department somewhere across the ocean, chasing yet another dangerous criminal on the run.

It’s just been two weeks. It shouldn’t be a problem.

Except it is.

Severus would never admit it but he was lonely in the past two weeks.

He hadn’t been able to get a good night’s sleep as it had felt cold and empty in bed without Harry there beside him.

How he survived the first thirty-nine years of his life without the younger man’s company in bed dazzles him.

Shaking himself out of his somewhat melancholy thoughts, Severus brings himself back to the present.

It’s Sunday morning and Severus wasn’t expecting Harry back until Monday evening and he says as much to the man leaning against the door to his potions lab (aka basement of their cottage).

“We caught them late last night and so Dawlish let me off early this morning,” Harry explains as he takes the last couple of steps forward to stand right in front of Severus.

Severus casually casts a tempus charm on the potion in the cauldron he’s been working on for the past hour before meeting Harry’s gaze.

It’s silent for a full five seconds before Severus breaks.

He wraps his arms around Harry and pulls the younger man in for a bone crushing hug. He doesn’t say anything as Harry’s arms come to wrap around his neck.

“Missed me did you?” Harry asks, head tucked under Severus’ chin.

“Brat,” is all that comes out of Severus’ mouth.

Harry’s lips break out into a smile against his skin.

“I missed you too,” the younger man whispers.

Severus pulls back and decides actions speak better than words, as is always the case when he tries to show his feelings for the younger man.

Gripping Harry’s chin with one hand, Severus angles his head slightly before pressing their lips together.

He tries to go for soft, precise kisses, but Harry will have none of it. The younger man tightens his arms around Severus’ neck and pulls him in closer as he tries slip his tongue through for a taste of the treacle tart that Severus ate that morning.

Severus is lost.

Just one kiss and Severus easily succumbs to Harry’s ministrations.

It’s been too long and he can’t help but acquiesce and let Harry in. He parts his mouth eagerly and swallows a moan as Harry slowly makes love to his mouth.

Severus gives up on the pretence of being patient and runs his hands up along Harry’s shoulders to his neck, before burying them in the mop of hair that they’ve given up on taming and in which Severus secretly loves. He tugs on the hair gently causing Harry to gasp in between kisses, and then it’s Severus' turn to delve inside his mouth and have a taste of Harry.

Harry, who tastes like he’s had chocolate frogs for breakfast, moans in response and brings his hands down to runs along Severus’ chest and stomach.

Severus keeps one hand in Harry’s hair and slips the other hand down to feather across the buttons of Harry’s auror top before continuing lightly down over his hips, just above his pants.

Harry grunts and slides his hands down further and around to cup Severus’ arse and tug their lower bodies together.

He walks Severus backwards until his back hits the spare workbench in the corner. A few mumbled words from the younger man and Severus finds the buttons on the front of his robes undoing themselves.

Severus smirks.

When Harry wants to go slow and steady, he’ll take his time undressing Severus, unbuttoning the buttons on his robes one by one with his hands.

If he wants to go fast and rough however, he’ll either banish their clothes or, wandlessly undo the buttons.

Looks like Harry wants to go for the second option today.

When the robes are almost undone, Harry slides a hand across Severus’ hips, ready to reach into his pants.

But it’s been two horny, lonely weeks and Severus decides he wants more today.

He wraps a hand around Harry’s wrist and stills him.

Harry breaks away from the kiss in question.

Severus grins as he slowly brings Harry’s hand up to his face.

He takes the index finger into his mouth and swirls his tongue up and around it, making it nice and wet as if he were lapping at the younger man’s cock.

When he releases the single digit, he then leans forward to whisper in Harry’s ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

Harry’s whole body stills and Severus chuckles as he licks a line up Harry’s ear. He then presses kisses along Harry’s neck as he lets the words sink in.

It’s not like Harry hasn’t topped in their bedroom activities before, but Severus is normally the one to take control in the bedroom. He enjoys taking the reins and feeling proud of what he can do to make Harry fall apart and forget everything outside their bedroom walls (or in this case, the basement walls). Harry lets Severus take control if nothing because he trusts Severus completely.

Nevertheless, Severus knows Harry loves it when they switch and he doesn’t mind either - bottoming has always had its certain perks.

Finally Harry’s mind registers the words and Severus gasps in surprise as his pants, socks and shoes suddenly disappear and he’s left in his robes that are completely unbuttoned now.

Harry grunts and yanks Severus’ robes down over his shoulders so they’re bunched up around his elbows. Severus knows his robes will stay that way for a while - Harry has always had an obsession with Severus looking debauched and dishevelled in his black robes. Severus shivers as Harry’s gaze rakes over his naked torso and lands on his twitching erection.

The younger man’s gaze shifts to their right and lands on the large oversized couch tucked away in the corner; used on instances where Harry has a day off work and curls up in to watch Severus brew in the lab. Also used on occasions where Harry is waiting for Severus to finish last minute orders so they can go to bed together at night.

When Harry’s eyes move back to meet Severus’, the older man nods in agreement at the unspoken question. With a grin, Harry urges Severus in the same direction and they tumble onto the couch in a heap. 

Severus still has his robes bunched around his elbows as Harry tucks a cushion under his hips and whispers the spell that slicks Severus’ arse (inside _and_ outside because Harry absolutely _loves_ it when Severus is slick to the touch) in preparation.

When their lips press together, Harry slides two fingers in to the first knuckle and Severus lets out a muffled gasp as his hands come up to cling to his lover’s shoulders.

“Harry,” he whispers against the younger man’s lips as said person sets a steady push and pull rhythm, letting Severus get used to the intrusion before adding a third finger.

“So tight Severus,” Harry mumbles back. “So, so tight - fuck.”

Severus agrees with a thrust of his hips as he tries to get Harry to touch that spot inside him that will make him see stars.

Harry pulls back from their frantic kissing and locks eyes with Severus as he crooks his fingers just so. Severus lets out an embarrassing moan and arches up, fingers sliding into Harry’s hair and pulling hard as Harry hits his prostate bull’s eye.

Harry groans, head tilting back in response and Severus can’t help but reach up and suck the skin around the younger man’s pulse point until he’s sure there’ll be a mark there come tomorrow.

It’s too much though and both men know that if they don’t stop now, they’ll be coming before they even get to the main event.

With great difficulty, Severus pushes Harry away to put some space between them as the younger man in turn slides his fingers out, stroking the rim teasingly before pulling back completely.

Severus growls at the action and, with the speed and agility that probably comes from being a spy in two wars, sits up and shoves Harry into a sitting position on the couch, straddling the younger man before he can even react. He knows Harry had planned to take him with Severus on his back, but just because Severus said he wanted Harry to fuck him, doesn’t mean he can’t take control from the bottom.

Harry seems to agree as he eagerly flicks open the button of his pants and lowers the zipper.

Severus groans when he realizes Harry isn’t wearing anything underneath as the younger man’s thick pre-come smeared cock springs forth.

Their lips lock as Harry positions his cock with one hand and places the other on Severus’ hip. Severus lifts up and adjusts until the tip is just touching his entrance.

There’s a pause and then Severus slowly lowers himself down and Harry’s thick cock is stretching his rim and he feels like he’s splitting in two.

Fuck it’s been too long since he last bottomed in their bedroom activities.

They don’t speak until Harry is balls deep inside him.

“So full,” Severus pants out.

“So tight,” Harry replies.

Severus feels stretched to his limits as he lets his body once again adjust to the girth of Harry’s well endowed package. He breathes in deeply and gives an experimental roll of his hips that causes them both to gasp out in pleasure.

Harry trails kisses along Severus’ jaw and down his throat as Severus grunts and slowly starts fucking himself on Harry’s cock.

As it always is between them, the rhythm gradually increases as the pain fades away and soon Severus is throwing all his inhibitions out the window, bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock, pleasure shooting through his body everywhere. 

It’s not enough though, the couch is too soft for their ragged movements and Severus can’t seem to get the angle right for Harry to hit his prostate. So when the younger man lifts him off his cock, Severus doesn’t protest as Harry repositions them and Severus finds himself on his knees with his hands on the armrest of the couch. Harry kneels behind him and flips his robes up (which are _still_ caught at the elbows) before plunging back in in one smooth thrust.

Severus digs his fingers into the armrest as Harry moans and starts fucking him in earnest, hard and fast. Severus can feel the drag of Harry’s leather clad thighs rubbing against his own naked ones on each thrust and it just about drives him crazy.

On the fifth thrust back in, Harry changes the angle and then Severus is biting his bottom lip to stop the cry that’s threatening to burst forth as his lover hits that sweet spot inside him.

Harry makes a sound between a chuckle and huff of triumph and continues to fuck Severus at the same angle, making sure to hit Severus’ prostate each time.

They both know Severus isn’t going to last much longer, he never does when Harry manages to find his prostate. They also both know that when Severus lets Harry top, Harry always makes sure Severus comes first.

This time is no different. Without breaking rhythm, Harry leans down (making Severus shiver at the scrape of Harry’s auror top against his half-naked back, the buttons pressing along his spine) and reaches around to grip Severus’ cock in his hand and start pumping it in time to his thrusts.

Severus never makes it past the combined third stroke and thrust.

Seconds later, Severus comes with a long moan, spurting his seed along his abdomen and along the couch.

Harry keeps at it until Severus gives out a light shudder after the last of his climax fades away. Then Harry’s straightening up, hands sliding back to rest on Severus’ hips.

Severus hides a smirk and gives Harry’s cock a gentle squeeze of his inner muscles and Harry snaps. He fucks into Severus with wild abandon, hips pistoning back and forth in a blur until he stills moments later and comes balls deep inside Severus, the older man’s name leaving his lips in a cry.

Severus grunts as Harry flops on top of him, crushing him down into his own puddle of come.

He doesn’t say anything though and waits patiently for Harry to catch his breath.

From their past experiences of Severus bottoming, he knows it’s not over yet.

It’s not often that Severus lets Harry top and so when he does, Harry likes to make the most of it.

Indeed, not one minute later, Harry lifts his head a bit to press soft kisses along Severus’ left shoulder, pausing at his neck to leave a mark before moving to the right shoulder. On his way back to the middle again, Harry licks the shell of his right ear and whispers,

“Gonna lick my come out of your arse until it’s nice and clean for me to fuck you again when we recover.”

Severus shivers in delight at the words while at the same time, Harry mumbles a cleaning spell to rid the mess under Severus’ body.

Severus then gets half a second of a warning of Harry tightening his hands around his body before they’re apparating into their bedroom and falling onto the soft mattress of their bed. Before Severus has time to catch his bearings, Harry slips his half-hard cock out of him and mumbles a spell that vanishes his tattered auror uniform and Severus’ ruined robes off his body ( _finally_ Severus thinks), banishing them somewhere in the general direction of the hamper basket in the corner of their room.

Severus bites back a moan and clenches his arse several times at the empty space where Harry’s cock (and fingers) had been stretching him full for the last thirty minutes.

Harry wastes no time at all and props a pillow under Severus’ hips before spreading his arse cheeks apart and licking a stripe from Severus’ balls to tailbone.

If there’s anything that makes Severus lose control, he would say it were this.

Rimming.

He loves the feel of Harry’s tongue in and around his arse. It’s probably the number one reason that Severus occasionally bottoms.

Something that sounds like a cross between a grunt and a moan leaves his lips as he feels Harry squeezing and pushing at his arse cheeks, making Harry’s come slowly slide out of his hole in an extremely dirty and filthy manner. Another sound, this one a muffled cry into the pillow in front of him, escapes Severus as he feels the come lapped up by Harry’s extremely talented tongue before it can make its way down past his balls.

When every last drop is scraped, kissed and lapped up, Harry finally slides up again, kissing his way up Severus’ spine until he presses his lips to Severus’ jaw.

Severus shifts onto his side and pulls Harry in close, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pressing their lips together and tasting himself on his lover.

“Liked that did you?” Harry whispers.

Severus huffs in return.

They both know he did.

They doze off not long after that, wrapped up in each other's arms and Severus knows it’ll be the first time in two weeks he'll be able to get some decent rest.

~*~

Severus wakes up some hours later to Harry fucking his ass again. He hears it first rather than feels it. The sound of lube squelching as Harry thrusts into him from behind is erotic beyond words.

Harry and his obsession with lube is something that will never go away and Severus won’t have it any other way.

As his half-asleep mind slowly rises to consciousness, he notices Harry’s movements are slow and measured with short sharp thrusts.

The pace gradually increases though when Harry notices Severus is awake and the older man is slowly conscious enough to start participating. The younger man presses a kiss between Severus’ shoulder blades as a greeting without breaking rhythm.

It doesn’t last long though and Severus groans in pleasure and slight confusion when Harry stills and Severus feels himself filled for the second time that day - confused because Harry never comes before him when he tops.

His disappointment at not having come yet is short-lived and lasts for two seconds however as Harry pulls out abruptly and then Severus is flipped over onto his back and Harry is grinning down at him wickedly.

“What-” Severus’ query is cut off halfway as Harry shoves three fingers inside him and scissors them a bit before pulling out. He then wraps his come-slick hand around Severus’ cock (mixing it with the pre-come gathered at the tip) and strokes it a few times, before releasing it just as quick.

“Just in case I’m not wet enough.”

Severus frowns but then realizes what Harry means when the younger man shuffles forward and guides Severus’ cock to his entrance and then sits.

Harry’s arse is wet with slick, he must have prepared himself while Severus was still asleep.

Severus lets slip a moan at the thought and feel and then Harry is riding his cock, the sounds of sex permeating around the room once more. Severus can only hold on tight to Harry’s hips as the younger man rides him relentlessly.

Harry’s cock is hard again and Severus squeezes it tight, just the way Harry likes it and Harry’s speed increases until he’s coming again, his release coating Severus’ chest and stomach.

Severus bends his knees and pushes up to meet Harry thrust for thrust. It’s too much though, his body is sensitive and on overdrive from the pleasures of Harry fucking him awake, coming deep inside him a second time, and now Harry riding Severus wantonly even after coming _again_ for the third time that day. Severus groans, Harry’s name leaving his lips in a whisper and then he’s coming deep inside the younger man, Harry’s arse clenching oh so tight around him as he does.

He lets Harry flop down on top of him and sighs contentedly, not caring that their bodies are now stuck together with Harry’s essence.

“Welcome home,” Severus says at last when he finally manages to catch his breath.

Harry looks up at him and smiles. “It’s good to be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do try to keep my snarry in character, so if they seem OOC anytime, please do let me know in the comments :)


End file.
